Tears are the only Lubrication
'''Tears are the only Lubrication' is the fifty-eighth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes {{Quoter| Letter Time Q: What encourages you to continues a game into new game plus? from Arnold *Pat: If I liked it a lot. *Liam: If it's known there's gonna be new stuff. Q: I have an issue with charge characters; I don't like the two second charge, it feels like a detriment. from Chris *Liam: The game for you is Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition. *Pat: You do know that the Sonic Boom is better than a fireball, right? The two second charge is your penalty for having a way better move. *Woolie: It's a great compromise. Q: Did you have unrealistic expectations of adult life when you were little? from Ashley *Pat: Every adult I knew seemed like they knew what they were doing. *Woolie: I thought I'd know everything I needed to know when I became an adult. *Matt: I thought after high school, a suit just appears on you. *Liam: I honestly thought it was gonna be much harder than it was. Q: When's the last time you voluntarily danced? from Wow *Pat: Never. *Woolie: In the shower like two, three days ago. *Matt: When we did the Killer Instinct video. *Liam: I was doing my dishes and I just got caught up in the beat. Q: Woolie recommend some hot sauces cause I get find anything that's cutting it. from Saru *Woolie: For the ultimate burn, go get the Reaper Sauce, for something tangy, you can get the Mango Chilly. Open it up and if your eyes water, you're good to go. *Liam: Work your way up and don't just start at the top. Q: Did you know that any military force that used elephants lost the war they were fighting? from Jordan *Pat: No. *Woolie: Thanks Jordan! Q: Not to be rude, but you guys should know that the Persona 3 main character is Makoto Yuki not Minato Arisato. from Lisa and like, eight other people *Pat: You can fuck off. *Liam: Oh, c'mon! As far as I'm concerned, they're all nameless. *Woolie: Check it, the manga does this, the movies does that. You do the thing, you wanna do the thing. Q: Geese Howard versus Wilson Fisk, how does it go down? from JK *Woolie: I say Geese Howard destroys him. *Pat: Geese Howard, Fisk has no chance. *Matt: It all depends, Geese Howard would have to Q: You mentioned before than Venus DeMilo's turtle chest makes no sense, as those are mammalian features, but the second word in "TMNT" is "mutant". Since the four male turtles all have humanoid anatomical characteristics and vocal chords, would it not follow that her mutant factor involves boobs? from Scodovus *Pat: You're overthinking this. *Liam: You're overthinking this, but you're correct. *Woolie: You sold me. *Matt: Q: What happened to the player on the podcast website? from Matthew and a lot of other people *Woolie: I removed it, and I'm trying to replace it with a better one. So saving as an MP3 works. Q: Do you have any bullshit allergies? from Liam *Liam: I don't. *Woolie: I used to be allergic to cats, but it's gone now. *Matt: I used to be allergic to some kind of medicine. *Pat: I'm allergic to cat dander, and I have a severe perfume allergy. Q: Would you rather have out-of-sync hearing or laggy visuals? from Richard *Everyone: Laggy visuals Q: What's the hype train that you saw coming and watched leave, then never got on board. from *Pat: Lost *Woolie: Flappy Bird *Liam: Final Fantasy XIV *Matt: Final Fantasy in general. Zaibatsu Watch *Liam: Murasaki Baby *Pat: I have a lot of work to do, maybe I'll play The Wolf Among Us, why not? *Matt: Runaways *Woolie: The new releases of Batman: No Man's Land and Shin Megami Tensei 4. Trivia *The music used in the outro is the main theme for Super Smash Bros 3DS. Category:Podcast Episodes